Moving On
by loves-labors-won
Summary: After the death of Ianto Jones, Jack leaves Cardiff and goes to Forks to visit his old friend Carlisle. When he stays in Forks to spend the 4th of July with the Cullens he doesn't expect to fall in love.
1. Meet the Cullens

**So here's the first chapter of my new story. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please Read &Review. Enjoy!**

I pulled my car over to the side of the road and stepped out into the rain. I walked a few steps into the woods and then stopped and ran my fingers though my hair roughly. I had to stop, I couldn't keep driving. Ever since Ianto died, I'll have moments where it all comes crashing down on me, that he's gone, that I'll never see him again, never hold him again… That's why I had to leave Cardiff. I couldn't keep working at Torchwood like everything was fine. I had to get away from the memories, to try to forget.

After a long while I was pulled out of my sadness by the fact that I was soaked. It was pouring, like it usually does in Forks and my coat had protected my body from getting wet but my hair was dripping down my forehead. Why am I in Forks, you ask? I decided that while I was traveling I was going to visit some old friends. That reminds me…

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed.

The voice on the other end answered, "Hello."

"Hello, Carlisle," I said.

"Jack?" he said.

"Yeah," I said with laughter in my voice.

"I haven't heard from you in a very long time," he said.

"I know," I said, "I'm in the area and was wondering if I could come by and visit."

"Yes, we would love to have you," he said, "I just have to warn you my family has grown since the last time you visited, It's not just Edward and me. I have a wife now."

"Well, Congratulation. I can't wait to meet them all," I said.

"Great, I'll see you soon then," he said.

"Yes, I'll be right over," I said.

I put the phone in my pocket and started to walk back to my car. I got in the front seat and started to drive to the Cullen's house.

I pulled into their long, winding drive-way and drove down it towards the house. I parked behind a sliver Volvo and got out of the car. The house was huge with a modern design. I weaved through the other cars parked in the drive and walked up to the door. I knocked on the door and within a few seconds Carlisle was standing in the doorway.

"Wow, that was quick, I'll have to get used to the vampire speed," I said. Carlisle just chuckled.

"Come in," he said, "Come meet the rest of my family."

I walked into the house and saw 7 vampires sitting in the living room. Carlisle and I walked over to where everyone was sitting.

He started by pointing to a vampire with blond, curly hair and a painful look in his eyes. "This is Jasper," he said, then he pointed to the short brown haired girl sitting next to him holding his hand and said, "And this is Alice."

"Nice to meet you," I said as I shook Jasper's hand.

"Over there is Emmett and Rosalie," he said while pointing to the blond and the tall muscular brunette sitting in the chair across the room, she was resting on the arm of the chair while he sat in it.

"Hello," was all I said knowing we had more introductions to go.

"And you remember Edward, Jack. And that's Bella, his wife," he said and gave me a knowing look, I think he felt the need to add in the bit about Bella being Edward's wife because he remembered that I had a little crush on Edward when we first met.

"And last but not least, this is my wife, Esme," he said, putting his arm around the tall, brunette woman standing next to him.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said and then I looked at Edward and said, "Good to see you again Edward, you haven't change a bit." Then I winked at him. He tensed up a little then, probably because of what was going though my mind.

I sat down in the living room with them and Carlisle told me about what he and his family have done since I had last seen him.

Then he said, "Jack, I don't know what your plans are, but we're having a little get-together with some of our friends for the 4th of July tomorrow, we'd love for you to come. You can stay here for the night if you'd like, we have the room."

The 4th of July, I haven't been in America for so long I forgot about the 4th. "Oh, I wouldn't want to be too much trouble," I said.

"No," he said, "It's no problem at all. You probably are only going to be in the states for awhile, we want to show you a good time."

"Well, alright then," I said. I'm always up for a party. A sleepover at a house filled with gorgeous vampires, sounds like the makings of a fun night. I better behave myself, all these vampires are taken.

* * *

My first night in Forks was uneventful. Just before sunset their friend Jacob showed up with Edward and Bella's daughter Renesmee. When I asked how two vampires had a kid together they explained how Bella was human when Renesmee was born and the story that when along with that. She's a really cute kid. We played a little before Bella and Edward took her home for bed. Kids are easy, when they're someone else's, you don't have to deal with the responsibility and the worry, you can just play with them. Then Esme cooked dinner for me and Jacob. Gwen always says that I eat a lot, but Jacob had me beat. Esme said that he eats so much because he's a werewolf (yes, I said werewolf, at Torchwood we keep weevils in the basement yet I was still shocked when I found out that there were werewolves). Then after telling the Cullens some tales from my many days of alien catching I went to bed. They put me in Edward's old room. I stared at his many CDs that were on shelves on the wall as my eyelids got heavier.


	2. Where Have You Been All My Life

**Here's the Next Chapter. If you like it, click on that little review button and tell me what you think. **

I woke up the next morning and I didn't know where I was. Oh yeah, Edward's room, the Cullen's house, Forks. I turned on my back and stared at the ceiling for a moment when I heard humming from down the hall. It got closer until Alice stuck her head in the door and said, "Hello sleepy head."

"Hello," I said groggily.

"You're tall, I need your help," she said as a statement, not a question.

"Ok," I said getting out bed. I stood in front of her in just my boxers and gave her a big grin.

"You should get dressed first," she said.

"If that's what you want," I said. I grabbed my clothes that were in a pile on the floor and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

When I came out Alice was standing there waiting for me. "Come with me," she said.

"Alright, "I replied as I followed her down the stairs and through the first floor to the back and out into the back yard. A large white canopy tent was already setup and there were folding tables and chairs under one side of the tent. The other side was empty except for a long table with speakers and a laptop on it that was off to the side. Alice walked over to the other side of the yard and grabbed a step stool and a plastic bin. Then she returned to the side of the tent, standing over by one of its corners and put the step stool on the ground. She took some twinkle lights out of the bin. Seeing what she was doing I walked over to help her put the lights up.

As I helped her put up the lights I made conversation, "Wow, you've got quite the set up out here. Why did you get all decked out, isn't it just going to be me, your family, and the pack?"

"No, the Denali's are coming," she said, "And 'cus it's fun."

"Who are the Denali's?" I said.

"They're a coven that's lives in Denali, Alaska and we've known them for years. They're like our extended family." She said.

"Oh, well that's nice," I said, "Hey, Jasper is tall, why didn't you ask him to help?"

"He went hunting, "she said, "he didn't want to take any chances with you here."

"Well, I appreciate that," I said.

"He has a hard time with our 'vegetarian' lifestyle so he wanted to be safe. Even though you don't smell right, you smell human, but it's a different more bitter smell. Not right or appetizing at all," She said.

"Well that's also good, I guess," I said. I finished helping Alice put up the light then went back in the house. I could smell something good and headed for the kitchen. Esme had already started cooking for the party.

"Mmm, it smells good in here," I said.

"Good, that means I'm doing something right, "she said. I saw that there was some bread on the counter and I hadn't had any breakfast yet so I walked over to the bread and opened it.

"Do you mind if I make some toast, I haven't had breakfast?" I said.

"No not at all," she said, "Do you want me to make you something?"

"No, you're already busy getting ready for the party. Toast is easy, I can do Toast," I said.

She just laughed. I made my toast and ate it in the kitchen chatting with Esme. For the rest of the morning I bounced around the house helping everyone with this or that for the party.

At one o'clock the sun came out and shined down on the backyard. When Alice stopped in her tracks and stared out into the distance I figured she was having a vision. She came out of it and said, "They will be here in twenty minutes."

"Well, what do you have left to do?" asked Edward.

"Nothing, it's all done, I was just grabbing a few things and then I was going outside to wait for them." She said.

"Alright, I'll tell everyone to head outside," he said, "Are you coming Jack?"

"I'll be right there, I'm just going to call my team and check in," I said.

"Ok," He said. I went upstairs and called Gwen. After checking in I went outside.

Later, I was sitting at one of the tables under the tent. The tables were all decorated with white table clothes and vases full of roses. I didn't hear anyone coming, but I saw everyone's heads turn in the same direction so I looked. What I saw was the most beautiful woman in the world. I had used that line many times, but this time it was true. She had short, curly strawberry blonde hair that was styled like she was from back in the 40's. her eyes were the same honey color as the rest of the vampires , but they were big and round and invited you into their stare. Her lips were plump and a soft pink color. I pulled my eyes away from her stare to take her whole body in. She was lean, but not too thin, she had curves just were they needed to be. Her skin glittered like a million diamonds were grinded into power and dusted all over her. She and her family walked up to the table and I got up, gave her a big grin, put out my hand and said, "Hello. Captain Jack Harkness."

She took my hand and shook it and said, "Hi. I'm Tanya." Both our hands fell to our sides and then Alice ran up and hugged her and the rest of her family before I could talk to her. But the night was young. I would have plenty of time to woo that beautiful woman.

By Sunset the Denali's had enough time to settle in and catch up with the Cullens. It was starting to get dark, so Alice plugged in the twinkle lights and Edward went to the laptop at the other table to play some music. A classical song played softly in the background of the quiet conversations. After the song started Edward walked over to Bella and asked her something, I was too far away to hear. He took her hand and she looked at him like she wasn't sure she wanted to go wherever Edward wanted to take her. Then he said something else and gave her a crooked smile and she gave in to his request and followed him to the dance floor. That's how I would get things rolling with Tanya. I would ask her to dance and show her that I'm an old-fashion guy looking to have some old-fashion fun.

I walked over to where Tanya was sitting, next to her sisters, Kate and Irina. I leaned in closer to her from across the table, resting my hand on the table top. Then I said, "I've seen you staring at me all night so I figured that you wouldn't mind if I came over here to ask you to dance."

She was taken by surprise at first but then said, "Sure, I'd love to dance." She got up and came around the table. I took her hand and led her over to the dance floor. We found a spot off to the side but still close to the middle. Some more couples were out on the dance floor now. Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, all softy swaying to the music. Jacob was holding Renesmee in his arms and they swayed and twirled. Tanya put her hand on my shoulder, I put mine on her waist, and my other hand still intertwined with hers went into the usually dancing position. We started to move side to side working our way slowly to making a circle. At first I was just taking all my surroundings in as we moved round and round. Then I looked into her eyes and she looked up into mine. I actually felt my stomach twist with nerves, but I couldn't look away. It was like we were saying all that needed to be said without saying a word. It was like she was looking into my soul. I've never felt like that with anyone before. As if she could feel the attraction between us increase, she moved closer to me. She was now right against my body. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. I looked at her lips, all soft and freshly glossed, they were begging for me to kiss them, so I did. It seemed like time had stopped and we were the only ones in motion Our lips moving in sync, I could have kept going but I needed to breath. So we broke apart suddenly and I took in a deep breath. My head was spinning. I had been with many women, and many men, but I had never been kissed like that.


	3. Hot and Steamy

Here's the third chapter. I switched point of views in this one so you all can get the full picture. The chapter title kind of says it all so, enjoy.

Tanya's P.O.V.

I was standing, staring into two light green eyes, holding on to a pair of strong, broad shoulders. I could feel the heat from his human body. If I still had a beating heart, it would have been racing. That kiss was like nothing I had even experienced before, and I wanted to experience it again. I put both my hands on the sides of his face and pulled him in closer to me. I pressed my lips against his, the warmth of his lips made my ice cold ones burn. I started to put some movement into the kiss, then his tongue began to press against the space were my two lips met, trying to work its way in. I pulled away quickly afraid he would succeed.

"Oh," he said, then he leaded in close to my ear to whisper, "Did I do something wrong?"

I whisper back into his ear, "No. it's just that if my teeth were to cut you and any venom were to go into your bloodstream the transformation would began immediately and there's no turning back once it begins."

"Oh," he said again, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I said quietly, giving him a smirk.

Later on that night after Jack and I had been chatting for awhile I looked around and realized that the party was winding down. Edward and Bella were just coming back from putting Renesmee to bed. All of the pack had either gone home or had to leave to start their patrol. My sisters had left already to do some night hunting so that they would be fresh for our last day in Forks with the Cullens. I could go out for a quick hunt tomorrow at dawn. The Cullens were all still outside enjoying the warm night air of July, since they don't sleep.

After a moment of observing the scene around me, I turned to Jack and said, "I have a secret, you were right, I had been looking at you all night before you asked me to dance."

"Yeah, well I have a secret too, I was staring at you all night, even after I asked you to dance," he said.

"Oh, I know," I said and then let out a laugh. He laughed too and while still smiling pulled me onto his lap. He started kissing me down my neck giving me goose-bumps all down my spine. His lips tickled my neck and several small giggles escaped my lips. This encouraged Jack, and he continued moving his lips with more urgency.

Then he titled his head upward so that he could whisper in my ear, "We could take this upstairs, if you want?"

"I do, but wouldn't everyone wonder where we're going?" I asked.

"So what if they do. We'll tell them were going for a walk. Edward and Alice are the only ones who will know the truth and I don't think they'll rat us out," he said laughing at his own joke. Then he out me back on my own chair, stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me up. We started to walk away when Esme, who was sitting with Carlisle at the table next to the one we were sitting at noticed.

"Where are you going?" she asked sounding sad that we were leaving the party.

"For a walk," Jack said. We both smiled at each other. I tried not to laugh and give it away that we were up to something.

We were barely through the door of Edward's old room before we were deep into another feverous kiss. His lips were quickly moving from my lips, to my jaw, to my neck, and back again. I stopped moving along with him for a moment to take everything in, his smell, the feel of his clothes, the way we fit together when we were in each other's arms. His hot hands moved to the zipper of my dress, and before I knew it, it was over my head and on the floor. I slid his suspenders past his shoulders and started on this buttons of his shirt.

Jack's P.O.V. 

As I opened the door, we were kissing. It seemed like every time we kissed it got better than the time before. We made our way into the room, closer to the bed. I started to make my kissing creative by moving from her lips to her jaw and neck which she responded to positively. She stopped for a moment, but I could tell by the way she moved that it wasn't because anything was wrong, she was just taking everything in, so I did too. I could feel the fast beating of my heart and her short, quick breaths on my face. I unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head, throwing it carelessly on the floor. She then pushed my suspenders off of my shoulders and undid the buttons of my shirt.

Bella's P.O.V. 

Edward and I were sitting on the backyard with the rest of the family taking in the clear starry sky of this July night. I was drawing little cicles on the palm of Edward's open hand with my fingers when I heard a woman scream.

"What was that?" I said.

"Tanya screaming," Edward said with a look of discomfort on his face.

"Why? What is she doing?" I asked.

"It's more of a whom," he said with the same look on his face.

"What?" I said, then I looked around to see the only other person missing who hadn't already left was Jack, "Oh! Oh my God! Jack."

"Yes," said Edward, "We know how Tanya likes human men. Now please distract me Bella, I can see everything through their thoughts."

"That can be arranged," I said smiling. Then I turned in my chair to face him and wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him, not holding back.


	4. On the Same Page

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy. I do not own twilight or torchwood, I forgot to say that before (I figured that you all assumed). Please, Please, Please review so I know what I'm doing right and what I should change. **

Jack's P.O.V

I woke up to the sun peaking through the tall trees and shining in though the window. Tanya was lying on her stomach next to me her head turned, looking out of the window. She was still undressed, most of her back exposed, the sheets pulled up to just below the small of her back. The rays of the sun coming in the window were shining onto her back causing it to sparkling brilliantly. I reached out to touch her, she looked so fantastical, I had to check if she was real or just a beautiful dream.

She turned her head towards me after hearing me start to stir, "Hello," she said softly smiling at me.

"Hello," I said, not able to help but smile back at her.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. Then I started to think about the night before and how it was similar to the start of many of my other relationships. Then I grimaced.

"What's wrong?" she said when she realized my expression.

"In past relationships, there's something about myself that I don't tell the other person until I have to, I don't want to do that with you," I paused. There's something about Tanya that's different. I wanted to do this right, I didn't want to make the same mistakes I've made in the past. "I'm immortal, like you. I can't die."

"How?" she asked, looking at me confused.

"It's complicated, something that happened in my past. It's hard to explain, but I can't die, I've been shot, stabbed, blown up and I still keep being dragged back into life. I still age, slowly, but I'll never die."

"Oh," was all she said, not knowing how to respond.

"I didn't tell you that to put any pressure on you, I just wanted you to know," I said.

"ok," she said, "I'm glad you trust me enough to share your secret with me, I know a lot about keeping secrets." She laughed once, more out of regret then actually humor.

Tanya's P.O.V.

I told Jack to go back to sleep and got dressed to go out for a quick hunt. By the time I got back Jack had already gotten dressed and eaten breakfast. When Alice saw how I was dressed she decided that I needed to change my look. Apparently Alice had gotten to Bella long ago with more outfits then she would ever wear, even in her immortal life, so we raided Bella's closet. After going into Bella's closet and taking a few outfits (which she seemed happy to see go) we went back to the Cullen's house to try them on. Jack sat patiently on the couch while I modeled outfit after outfit. By the fourth outfit my own patience was running thin, I stomped into the living room instead of walking in with a frown on my face. This made Jack laugh. It wasn't that I didn't like clothes, I enjoyed shopping a lot, it was the fact that Alice wanted to change my style that upset me. I like my style. It may be a little vintage for Alice's taste, but I like it. Then Alice came into the living room.

"What about this one?" she asked, looking for either of our opinions.

"It's the same as the other's Alice, ok but not my style," I said.

"Personally I like Tanya's clothes the way they were," said Jack. Then he led in and whispered, "It reminds me of my days in the Army." I just laughed at that.

"Whatever," Alice huffed, "I give up!" then she stormed out of the room overdramatically.

After I changed back into my own clothes, Jack and I just sat on the couch and talked.

"Wait, you said my clothes reminded you of when you were in the Army. Were you in the Army during World War II?" I asked.

"Yes, for awhile," he replied.

"How old are you?" I said.

"I don't know, after 100 I stopped counting," he said.

For the rest of the day we told each other about our lives. Jack told me about his job, hunting aliens. I had seen a lot of strange things in my time, but the fact that there were beings from other worlds on earth left me speechless. When we ran out of things to talk about we just enjoyed each other's company, comfortably silent. I didn't realize that the sun had gone down until I looked out of the window. Then from the other room I heard my sisters saying good-bye to Carlisle and some of the other Cullens. I suddenly felt torn. I loved my sisters and the life we had in Alaska, but I didn't want to leave Jack. We had only just gotten to get to know each other. This was different from a one night stand; I could feel it in my knees.

My sisters came into the living room and Kate said, "Tanya, why don't you say good-bye to everyone and then we'll go?"

"No," I said blankly as if my mouth had made the decision to say it before my brain could stop me.

"What do you mean? We decided before we left that we would stay with the Cullens for two days. Eleazar and Carmen are expecting us."

"I want to stay with Jack," I said again without thinking.

"I think we should discuss this as a family privately," she said, giving a quick yet cold look to Jack and then grabbing my arm to pull me into the next room.

Once safely out of earshot, Kate made sure I was standing squarely on front of her and then went off the handle, "Tanya, Little flings with humans are like fires, they are fine as long as you're in control. We all do it, it makes our never-ending time on this earth more interesting, but fires are meant to be put out. What if you lose control? How would you live with yourself after killing someone you care about? And look at what happened with Edward and Bella, they are happy now, but they've had to deal with so much. If you involve yourself with humans the Volturi might get involved. You will be putting him in danger by bringing him into our world."

I wasn't sure what point to argue first, "But this is different, you don't understand." I was about to explain why he wouldn't be in any danger, but then I stopped myself. He had trusted me with his secret and I couldn't break that trust.

"Tanya, even if there were no complications, what would you do when he starts to look a lot older than you? Would you change him? Do you really want him to live like that?"

I didn't know how to answer that, so I just got upset, "Kate! You're older than me, but that doesn't mean that you can tell me what to do! I'm not a child and I will do as I please!" then I ran out of the room to Jack. He was standing looking at me with concerned, probably because he heard the last part of our conversation. I held on to both of his forearms to keep him close to me.

"Let's go," I said looking up into his eyes.

"Where?" he said.

"Anywhere," I said.

After a drive into the city we ended up in a hotel in Port Angles for the night. Jack decided that he would not father impose on the Cullens and stay in a hotel. Once we got settled in we sat down on the couch in the room. He turned his body towards me and looked at me sternly, "You didn't have to stay. You could have left with your sisters. I would have been fine. I always am."

"I didn't want to leave. I was afraid that… I was afraid that if I walked out of that house I would never feel, the way I feel when I'm with you."

"You took that from a movie," he said, smiling brightly.

"I know, I still meant it," I said. We looked into each other's eyes and in that moment I knew that he felt the same way. That he was just trying to be nice, but deep down he was afraid to lose what we had together. The next few moments felt like a movie, almost in slow motion. His face moved closer to mine, then I moved all the way towards him to close that distance. My lips found his and his hands moved to hold on to both sides of my face. Our lips broke apart but we still kept our faces close together, and in that moment, I felt at home.


	5. Code Blue

**I do not own Twilight or Torchwood (if I did I wouldn't be sitting at my computer desk writing this story). Hope you like the story. Reviews make me happy and happy writer write better stories.**

Tanya's P.O.V.

After a lovely breakfast (a.k.a. me watching Jack eat two pop tarts) we went back to the Cullen's house. When we walked in Edward and Bella were on the couch and Jacob was in the armchair across from them and they were all watching Renesmee play on the floor. Jack and I found a place to stand along the wall.

"Where is everyone?" I said looking to Edward for the answer only because he would know where everyone went even if they had not voiced their intentions out loud.

"Carlisle is in his study, Esme is outside gardening and the rest of them are out hunting," said Edward. I nodded. I knelt down on the floor so I was eye to eye with Renesmee.

"Hello sweetheart," I said smiling at her, "What have you been up to this morning?" She placed her tiny hand on my cheek and was in the middle of showing me her morning when Jacob's cell phone rang. She was distracted by the sound and pulled away. With nothing else to listen to we all turned our attention to Jacob's call.

"Hey Collin, What's up?" he said happily, but once Collin began to speak his brows furrowed.

"He did what?" Jacob yelled. Then there was another pause while he listened to Collin.

"You're kidding," he said as a half gasp, "And what did she do about it?" yet another long pause.

"Are they ok?" he asked, his eyebrows pulled together again, "Well bring them here and Carlisle will look at them." This made everyone in the room focus in on Jacob.

"Jake, what happened?" Bella asked concerned.

"First, Seth decided to take Collin's car for a joy ride, luckily he passed out at the wheel before he could get down the road. Then, while Collin and Brady were trying to get Seth to wake up, they see Emily chasing Leah with a frying pan. And while Leah was running away, she blacks out. That stopped Emily long enough for them to find out that Leah just walked right into Sam and Emily's place and kissed Sam, like right on the lips. Now they are both passed out in the black of Collin's car and Collin is going to bring them here. I've seen some weird stuff in my life, but this is just freaky."

"I've seen this before," said Jack, "Its alien."

"What do you mean its alien?" I said in shock.

"It's an alien parasite. It takes over the body for periods of time and makes the person act without inhabitations. They do things they would never do in their right mind. Then they black out and wake up acting like themselves again, but if the parasite is in the host for long enough it takes over full time and the person is running around wild and won't listen to reason. There called utilisateurs de corps," Jack said.

"The aliens are French?" asked Edward.

"No. But they were discovered by Torchwood France," said Jack as plainly as if he was talking about the weather. Just then Carlisle came down the stairs.

"Did you hear all of that, Carlisle?" Edward said as Carlisle finished coming down the last step.

"Yes I did," he said sternly, and then turning to jack, "What do we do now?"

"Well, we have to take them out." Jack said.

"But how did they get them in the first place?" asked Edward.

"Crash landed ship, Meteorite strike, or it's possible that there's a rift in Forks. Has anything weird happened here before?"

"Your talking to a werewolf and some vampires, what exactly is your definition of weird?" said Jacob.

"We have bigger problems on our hands. How will we take them out?" said Carlisle.

"Well, we just have to cut in and then remove them. I have some scanners and stuff from Torchwood, do you have some of your medical supplies here Carlisle?" asked Jack.

Yes upstairs, I'll go get it," he said and then was back in the blink of an eye with his doctor's bag.

"My stuff is in my car, when they get here just try to keep then calm, and someone might want to lay out some sheets, this could get messy," Jack said and then ran out the door.

When Jack came back in Seth and Leah were already here and seated on the couch sitting side by side. They had woken up right before Collin pulled in the driveway. Jack came in the door with a black duffle bag and he placed it on the floor next to the couch. Then he knelt in front of the couch to talk to Leah and Seth.

"Do either of you remember anything that you did before you passed out?" he asked them in almost a whisper.

"No," said Seth still confused by what happened. Leah just shook her head.

"Well Seth, you stole a car and Leah you kissed someone who already has a girlfriend," he said, explaining it slowly.

"Who?" she asked loudly.

"Sam," he said in the same tone as before.

"Oh God," she called out as she put her head in the hands. Seth face just crumpled in confusion but he said nothing.

"But it's not your fault," he continued, "You both have an alien parasite living inside you, and it's making you do crazy things, and we have to take them out before they make you do something that could hurt you."

"You're kidding right?" Leah asked.

"No I'm serious," Jack said with a blank face.

"If this wasn't so scary, it would be totally awesome. Wait, does this mean that aliens are real?"

"Yes," said Jack, "We have to do the surgery now or something like this morning might happen again, only worse."

"Leah," said Seth, "I want you to go first, I want you to be safe and healthy first. I'm strong, I can fight this longer." She just nodded her head once, then she looked up at the worried faces around the room and her eyes got wide with fear.

Jack and Carlisle carried Leah into the dinning room and put her on the table which was now covered with a sheet. Edward and I followed them. I had some nursing training from back in the 80's so I thought that maybe I could help, if they needed it.

"Leah, I don't have any anesthesia, but I do have morphine, so you won't feel it, but you will still be awake," said Carlisle softly while holding her hand. Edward had Jack's bag and handed it to him. He pulled out a strange, chucky square device that I guessed was a scanner. He started to scan Leah with it.

"It's near her heart. It has these sort of tentacles that are hooked into her spinal cords, that's how it has control. Make an incision right there," jack said pointing to the right of her heart, in the center of her chest. While Jack was scanning her Carlisle cut away her shirt with his medical scissors, "Make it about five inches long."

"Alright, first I have to give her enough morphine," said Carlisle, then he gave Edward a concerned look.

"That sounds like enough," Edward said, answer Carlisle's thoughts. Carlisle injected the Morphine into her arm.

"It has to spread," he said calmly.

After five minutes Edward said, "Her heart beats fast so it probably spread by now, if we wait to long she'll burn it off." Carlisle nodded. Then he started to make the cut. Leah screamed out in pain.

"That must not have been enough but I can't stop now I'm mid-incision. If I stop now she might bleed out. I'm sorry," he said, looking up at Leah during the last part with pain in his eyes

"She wants you to continue and not worry about whether she's in pain or not. She just wants it out," Edward said for her.

"Ok," said Carlisle and continued to cut. Leah bared her teeth and grabbed on to both sides of the table to stop herself from screaming. The smell of her half-wolf blood made my stomach turn but I still could not stand by and watch her in pain.

I walked over to her and gave her my hand, "Here," I whispered to her. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it with great force. I wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of my hand.

"This should sedate the parasite so it will release from her spinal cord but you have cut the flesh membrane so we can remove it," Jack said and then injected the parasite. A dozen or move tentacles unwrapped themselves from her spinal cord and were moving randomly around its white, featureless body. A see through membrane surrounded its body and kept attached to her surrounding organs. Carlisle started cutting this membrane and stopped half way around the parasites body and yelled, "I nicked an artery, she's hemorrhaging! Edward, clamp the artery!" Edward went into Leah's chest cavity with a clamp and started working on her along with Carlisle. Carlisle continued to cut the membrane until the parasite was membrane and he was holding it up in the air with both hands. Jack had a cylinder container to put it in in his hands, he unlocked the top and Carlisle placed the parasite in it. Jack locked the cover and said, "I'll keep that as a pet," while staring at it in the container.

Carlisle and Edward managed to stop Leah from bleeding out and stitched up the incision. Seth's surgery went much smoother since Carlisle knew what to expect. They are both resting in one of the bedrooms upstairs and Carlisle expects them to make a full recovery in a few days.

**I'm not a doctor so I don't know if I got all the medical stuff right but I did my best. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Green Eyed Vampire

**I don't own Torchwood or Twilight.**

**I noticed after rereading Breaking Dawn that I made a mistake. I included Irina in this story even though she died at the end of Breaking Dawn. I'm sorry for this factual error but I'm not going to change it because it in a minor detail of this story and doesn't change any of the events in the story. I am also sorry for taking so long to update. I had writer's block and couldn't think of exactly how I wanted this chapter to go until recently. Maybe if I had some reviews I would have motivation to update faster (she types while smiling hopefully). **

Tanya's P.O.V.

All of us were sitting in the Cullen's living room, chatting about this and that and watching T.V. Jack and I spent our days with the Cullen's, Carlisle said he wouldn't have minded if we continued to stay with them, but Jack and I like the…privacy of the hotel room. Leah and Seth were up and about but they still haven't recovered enough to phase and go out on patrol so they spent their days with all of us. Leah didn't seem to enjoy spending her days with a house full of vampires, but Seth seemed to be making to best of it.

I was sitting on the couch next to Jack playfully tracing the lines of his palm when Edward said, "Jack, someone is coming to the door, they're here to see you." Jack nodded and got up to get the door. He had called one of his teammates to pick up the aliens that infected Leah and Seth, so that must have been who it was.

I couldn't see them greet each other at the door but I could hear their hello's, filled with the joy that you feel when you see a friend after a long time apart. I also hear the sound of two bodies hitting together, like a hug. The voice of our guest was high, female. Jack walked in with his arm around her shoulder like a cheap shawl and said, "Everyone, this is Gwen." The minute he came into sight with his arm around her like that I felt like I got punched in the chest. Like my still heart had actually taken a blow. He had just told me that one of his teammates was coming, he didn't tell me it was one of his _female_ teammates, one of his _pretty_ female teammates. And she was pretty, by human standards anyway. She had ice blue eyes that were such a clear blue that it almost hurt to look at them. Like if you stared into them too long you were intruding, on her mind, on her soul. Her pin straight hair was perfectly layered so that she could roll out of bed, brush it and it would look perfect. When everyone rushed up to introduce themselves I stayed in my seat. I didn't want to meet her. I wanted her to get the stupid aliens and leave. I wanted her to leave so I would never have to look at him look at anyone like that again.

On his way over to Gwen, Edward came around the back of the couch I was sitting on and leaned over to whisper to me, "Green is not your color Tanya."

"What?" I said looking down at what I was wearing to see that not a stitch of green was in my outfit, "Oh, you think I'm jealous! Of her!" I said quiet enough so that the humans couldn't hear.

"Yes, and you can't deny it because I hear it straight from your mind," he said, "And you shouldn't be jealous of her because first, she's married. She was worrying about how her husband was doing at home alone with their baby while she was walking to the door and if you think I'm making it up she's wearing a ring, you can check. Second, don't worry about how Jack acts around her because he is like that with everyone, he's just been too distracted by you to act like that with any of us. Having her here has him falling into old ways. And lastly, If he had any feeling about her before they're not important to him anymore because he's met you. The minute she walked in all he could think about is introducing her to _you _and telling her all about _you_." Well I guess that made me feel a little better.

After what Edward said and seeing the gap between her front teeth I was able to put my jealousy aside to meet her. The more she talked to us I figured out that what Edward said was right and I had nothing to be jealous of. She was happily married with a child and had many entertaining stories about her family including an amusing antidote about how her husband hurt his back getting on one knee to ask her to marry him. Gwen was in the middle of a story about her and Jack at their work when Jack's cell phone rang.

"Gwen, did you give the applicants my number?" he asked while looking down at the caller id.

"Yeah, you said you wanted to talk to them," she replied.

"Well then, we might have a new team member," he said while getting up to take the call in the other room. The interruption to the story caused everyone to talk among themselves. Gwen came to sit next to me where Jack had been sitting. I inhaled her scent, and it was like any other human, which made my throat burn. I thought that maybe living on the rift that Jack had told me ran though Cardiff made his blood smell different, but she lived there too and her blood smelled perfectly normal. I could feel the heat from her body because of how close she was sitting, but it felt difference then the heat I feel went I'm next to Jack, like she was a candle flickering in a dark room and he was a bonfire blazing in the cool summer night. But maybe the different is from the fact that everyone one of my nerves was on end whenever I was near Jack, ready to take in his body not only by sight by feel.

After a moment of her heart beating quickly and her playing with her hands nervously she spoke, "So…you and Jack are together then?"

"Well, I guess you could call it that, but I don't think boyfriend and girlfriend are the right words for me and Jack. I'm not sure if there are words for us. As I'm sure you can tell I'm not really going by the book on this one," I said finishing with a dark laugh.

There was a pause and then she said, "You really love him don't you?"

"Yes I do," was all I said, but it seemed like enough.

"Well Jack's a good friend of mine so I'm glad to see that he's found a good match, someone like him. He's had to watch everyone he loves die, and he acts like he accepts it quickly and moves on but I know that it's hard on him. With you he won't have to go though that again." She said looking down at her lap by the end, like it had all the things in her mind's eye playing across it as if it was movie screen. A few moments after she was finished Jack came back in and sat in the chair Gwen was sitting in before.

"So, where were we?" he asked as he hit his knees and grinned at everyone.


	7. Trouble in Paradise

**I do not own Torchwood or Twilight. If I did I'd be a very rich woman.**

**If you like this story check out my other stories. They're both one-shots and they're called **_**Afraid of the Dark**_** and **_**Queen of Hearts**_**.**

Tanya's P.O.V.

A few days after Gwen's visit Jack and I went for a drive. After driving around for an hour, Jack with one hand loosely holding the top of the steering wheel and the other holding my hand which was resting on the console, we stopped at a park. We walked around the running path holding hands and then sat on a bench to rest. We watched the children on the playground play for a few minutes before either of us said anything.

"You know that guy I talked to on the phone about the job at Torchwood, well he made it though his first day without throwing up or having a mental break down so I think he's gonna stick," he said.

"Well that's great," I said. Jack had told me about how the team had become just him and Gwen so I was glad to hear that he was on his way to having a full team again.

"Gwen can keep things running for a little while longer but my team need their captain at the helm of the ship…Come with me, Come back to Cardiff with me," he ended that statement in a rush, like he was excited to have it out in the open. _Come with me_, those were the three words that tore me in two. I had stayed with Jack here this long because in the back of my mind I kept telling myself, _I'm going back home_. I didn't know when and I didn't know whether it would be alone or with Jack, but I still kept telling myself I'd be with my family again. But that other part of me, the part that would follow Jack to the end of the world was still there and if the other part of me won over this part, I don't know if I'd ever be whole again.

"I don't know Jack," I said, "I can't just pack my bags and move overseas and leave my family behind."

"But if you come with me I can show you things you could have never imagined possible. You and I could save the city together, save the world together."

"Jack, It's not that simple. Do you know why my family and I live in Alaska and the Cullen's live here in Forks? It's because we need to keep a low profile. I can't just walk around the sunny streets of Cardiff sparkling!"

"There will be a lot of work that you can do indoors in the hub. We'll make it work," he said almost pleading at the end.

"I don't know. I already look five years too young for you, what will we do when I look ten years younger, fifteen years?" I said practically yelling.

"That's a long ways away. We'll think of something. For now I just want to spend my days with you," he said with a look in his eyes that was just begging for me to say yes.

"It's just…I'm not sure. It's a lot to think about. You said you still had a little time, let me think it over?" I said my eyes giving him the same pleading look he was giving before.

"Sure. You're right. Moving to another country is a big decision. I'll be here, when you're ready," he said calmly.

After a few moments of silence I said, moving close to him so that our whole sides were touching and our faces were close together, "Does this mean our first fight is over?"

He laughed and said, "Yeah, I think it does."

"Good," I said, "Now it's time to make-up." And I kissed him like no one was watching.

We walked into the Cullen's hand in hand smiling like two fools in love, both of us happy that our first fight had not been as bad as it could have been. Everything seemed normal. Then Alice stood straight up from her seat and her eyes stared out blankly like she wasn't looking at anything in this room but at events going on somewhere else, somewhere in the future. In that moment everything went from normal to anything but. Then she said those few words that turned my world upside-down, "They're coming back. The Volturi, and they want Jack."

**I'm sorry that it short but I wanted to leave it here so you'd all be in suspense and so I would have a full chapter for went to Volturi came. Don't worry I'll update soon. So press that review button and tell me what you think. **


	8. The Oncoming Storm

**I don't own Twilight or Torchwood.**

Tanya's P.O.V.

Not many coherent thoughts went though my mind from when Alice had her vision to when we met with the Volturi. Every night for me is a sleepless night, so I guess I'll call that night a restless night. Yes, that 12 or so hours my mind was rarely at rest. At one point jack had to tell me too stop holding his hand so tightly because I was hurting him. I didn't mean the hold on so tightly, it's just that I felt like if I let him go they would come and take him away from me. I never let go of him that whole night.

According to Alice's vision we were to meet them in the clearing where they passed judgment on Renesmee as soon as it stopped raining that next day. Alice had said that it would be a passing shower, so when it began to rain, that was our sign to start to head to the clearing. Besides that Alice couldn't see anything else, she said that they haven't heard Jack yet so they haven't made a decision. I tried to look at this as a good sign that they were willing to listen to Jack before they made their decision.

When we were standing in that clearing the grass was thick around my ankles with rain. The moisture from the summer shower was still in the air. There was a stillness in the clearing, a static feeling in the air as if nature had stopped because of the people that were expected at any moment. We all stood there motionless, waiting, as if we were trees like the ones lining the edge of the clearing, permanently rooted in the spot we were standing. I tried to keep my face completely blank and not show the fear I was feeling. I felt that if I showed my fear they (especially Jane) would prey upon it. I looked over at Jack standing next to me and saw that he was totally composed. He looked as if he was just waiting for the oncoming storm. As if when it came he would allow the rough winds and pouring rain to do what they may with him. I could smell them coming before any to us could see them. When the sweet scent of them hit me my whole body tensed up. Jack felt my response and we looked at each other. I gave him a look that said, _this it is_ and he knew that they were almost there. For some reason they were walking at human speed, toying with us, which only brought me closer to the edge of sanity. They finally came into sight coming though the trees. Jane was in front. Her eyes looked straight at me, as if she knew that I might be hurt just as much as him by being the one left behind. After staring me down she quickly moved her eyes to him and they lit up for a split second, as if to say, I've found what I came here for. The four of them, Jane, Alec, Demtri, and Felix approached our group; Jack and I were standing in the front, I had my arms wrapped around his like it was the only thing holding me to the earth. The Cullens were all standing behind us, literally backing us up.

Jane stopped in front of us with her hands in the sleeves of her cloak with the rest of them standing behind her and said, "Hello everyone, nice to see you all again." She said this with a fake pleasant tone, but her face still had the same deadpan expression. She was no longer concerned with pleasantries and moved on to the business she came here to address, she walked up to Jack and said, "Are you Jack Harkness from the Torchwood Institute?"

"Yes," he said.

"And is it true that you are Immortal?" she asked.

"Yes," he said again.

"Then prove it," she said plainly.

"What do you mean by that?" I yelled, hoping that what I thought she meant by that was wrong.

She turned to me and said, "If he will come back to life, what's one more death to prove his honestly."

"That's crazy, you can't…" I stammered incoherently.

"It's fine," Jack replied looking into my eyes, trying to reassure me.

"There has to be another way," I said looking away from him and back to Jane.

"There's not," she said sharply.

"It's fine," he said again, only a little softer then before, as if he wasn't sure this time. He gently pushed me away from him as if those few feet would separate me from this whole situation. Then he got down on his knees, surrendering to her request and took the gun from its holster underneath his coat. While looking straight out into the trees he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. I could have had him in my arms before his body even hit the ground but my mind could not process what had happened. I just stood there frozen. Had Jack just shot himself? Is he dead now? Had his luck finally run out, was this the last time Captain Jack Harkness would die? No, he said he could _never_ die. So why is he still lying there? Why is the flush starting to leave his cheeks? Why is his blood still spilling out of a bullet hole in the side of his head? I was finally able to move my body and ran over to him. I laid him over my lap and held him in my arms. I controlled the urge to yell at him so that my voice could reach him in death because if I yelled they would think that he had lied.

Instead I whispered in his ear, "Come back. Come back to me Jack. You can't leave me." Jane was staring at him impatiently as if he was not coming back to life fast enough for her.

I still don't know if this was for my benefit or hers but Carlisle said, "Sometimes it takes a few moments." Just when I started to think he was not going to come back, just when I was about to lose control of the dry sobs in my chest his eyes shot open and he gasped and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. I still wanted to cry, if I could have, but this time they would have been tears of joy.

The closest I could come to tears of joy was a relieved sigh of, "Oh thank God." I pulled him close to my chest and held him tightly for a few moments. Then I helped him to his feet.

"Well color me surprised," Jane said with emotion that she had used the whole time she'd been here, "You seem surprised also, which made me think it wasn't true," the last part she said looking at me.

"I had never seen it before, when he didn't come back right away I wasn't sure if it was true either," I said ashamed that I had doubted him.

"Well one last thing," she said zoning in on Jack. Her stare had an evil glee in it, but I had no time to say or do anything before she started torturing him. I started screaming at her, pleading for her to stop but she ignored me. She started walking closer to him as if he were the only thing that existed. When her face was only inches away his she said quietly, "As long as you never tell a mortal soul about vampires, you will never have to feel this pain again." She stopped hurting him and he straighten up and called out in relief. I don't know what was worst, watching him die or watching her hurt him. I will never be able to choose either. She turned away from him and left without looking back. The rest followed her out of sight.

Later that night back at the hotel room, when I shared a bed with Jack, it was not a passionate declaration of our love. It was more of a release. It was the last piece of evidence that we had survived, that we still had each other, that we were safe.

**So there was lots of drama in this chapter. Hope you all liked it. If you did like it leave me a review. I'm pretty sure that that the next chapter will be the last one. R&R PLEASE! **


	9. Don't Leave Me

**I don't own Twilight or Torchwood. **

Tanya's P.O.V.

There was a thick cover of clouds in the sky out the window. It was hard to tell what time it was by looking at the sky because you could not see the sun behind the clouds but it was early in the morning. Jack was sound asleep so I decided to go for a hunt while it wasn't raining and he was asleep. I left a note in case he woke up before I came back that read:

Went for a quick hunt, be back soon.

Love always,

Tanya

The woods were still. All the animals had sensed that a storm was coming and went into hiding. I could feel it too, the chill in the air, the dark gray color of the clouds, the metallic smell, a major storm was coming. I eventually found enough animals to quench my thirst and headed back to the hotel.

I went to the door of our room and opened it with my key. When I walked in the door I saw Jack sitting on his side of the bed facing the wall and looking straight ahead at it. He was fully dressed with his coat on, a suitcase on the floor resting against the bed and a smaller carry-on bag next to him. When he heard me come in he turned his head slightly toward me and looked at me out of the corner of his eye, but acted as if he didn't hear me come in.

"Were you at least going to say goodbye?" I asked exasperated. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"I was just asking myself the same question," he said in almost a whisper. Then he got up, slung his carry-on over his shoulder, pulled up the handle of his suitcase so he could roll it, and started to walk past me and to the door.

Before he reached the door I said, "Why are you leaving?"

"Because I can't stay," he said flatly.

"Yes, you can. Why can't you? The Volturi wouldn't bother us any more. Now we can live our lives," I said trying to pull all the thoughts that were going though my head into words.

"It's not just them. You were right. We will never be able to live our lives and be together. It's too risky. You can't hide what you are in Cardiff and I can't continue my work with Torchwood here or in Alaska," he said trying to stay calm but speaking fast as he went on.

"We can make it work. We'll figure something out," I pleaded.

"No. It's too easy for you to be exposed. I can't risk your life like that…I just can't…I care for you too much." He said.

"I won't be at risk. We'll be careful…" I said grasping at straws, trying to be more convincing but not knowing what to say.

"No. You're not being rational. I have thought about what you said and what has happened and this is the best," he said and turned to leave.

He had one foot out thedoor when I yelled, my voice breaking, "And you know what the worst part is," this made him turn around, "I _loved_ you." The last part came out like curse words. I felt like it was his fault. He had made me love him so now it was his fault that I felt this way. Like my chest had been ripped wide open with my heart exposed.

"Yeah, that's the worst part for me too," he said over his shoulder and then walked out of my life forever. Seeing him leave and knowing that he wasn't coming back sent me over the edge. Since I couldn't cry the only way for me to let all of the emotions out was for me to yell. They were long winded wails that sounded like I was slowly dying of the feeling in my chest. It felt like that too.

Once I no longer felt the need to wail I just felt empty. I walked over to where my cell phone was on the bed-side table and sat on the bed. I opened the phone and dialed the number I wanted.

"Hello," came from the other end.

"Yeah, Kate?" I said, "I'm coming home."

Jack's P.O.V. 

I walked with purpose to my car though the pouring rain. I put my bags in the back and then got into the driver's seat. With my elbows resting on the steering wheel I put my head in my hands. I could barely hear my own sobs over the rain hitting the roof. The one thought that kept running though my mind was, _what have I done?_

**So that's it. I hoped you all liked it even though the ending was sad. Click the review button and tell me what you think. Thank you all for reading. **


End file.
